Locked Up
by RockerBabe414
Summary: My spin on the episode "Halloween Knights" A very, very perverse spin! My bad… Oh well. Slash, so if you don't like, please refrain from reading. M for a reason


**Locked Up**

A MacGyver Fanfic

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money, don't sue… You know the drill!

**Summary:** My spin on the episode "Halloween Knights" A very, very perverse spin! My bad… Oh well. Slash, so if you don't like, please refrain from reading.

Well, I had a really wicked little warped idea stuck in my head after watching this episode of MacGyver. MacGyver in a cage, Murdoc on the outside, not attempting to kill him for once. Kinda got my imagination rolling. This is pretty much my idea of what could of happened (if the writers of 'MacGyver had a perverse mind of a teenager) and what might of happened after the episode finished. Also, so no one gets confused, Ashton is Murdoc's sister.

I'm not even sure if the story's _that _perverse, but my definition of perverse may be a lot different to other's views. Oh well…

By the way, it is my first time writing:

This "pairing" (if you can call it a pairing)

Anything in this fandom

Slash. Actually, anything remotely sexual to be honest

So please be a smidge gentler on me! Many thanks! Now let's get this show on the road…

0-0-0-0-0

"Murdoc," Mac shouted, "Let me out of here!" He furiously worked at the bars of his cage, but to no avail.

"My, my, MacGyver. Restless aren't we?" Murdoc replied with a smirk. "I won't hurt you. Unless of course, you want me to?" His smirk widened to a Cheshire-like grin.

"Murdoc!" Mac shouted again.

"Oh MacGyver, though I do enjoy you screaming my name, we have business to attend to."

"Why? You going to try to kill me again?"

Murdoc let out an uncharacteristic sigh. "No MacGyver. I'm not going to kill you."

"Then why am I here?"

"Why are we all here? But alas, there is a reason. Amongst other things, I need your help."

"Amongst other things?"

The assassin mentally scolded himself for the slip of the tongue. "Never mind that." He said with an air of indifference.

"Fine, I'll bite. Why do you need my help?"

Murdoc inhaled deeply before he begun.

"I refused to resign as an assassin for H.I.T. They decided they weren't ready to let me go, so my handler found a new bargaining chip. They kidnapped my sister. She doesn't even know I exist. MacGyver, they are going to kill her! You have to help her. You have to help me!"

"I don't _have _to do anything, Murdoc," claimed the trouble-shooter. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

The assassin looked him straight in the eye, and Mac was taken aback. He was, by the look of it, sincere. But he was a spy, a trained assassin. Murdoc's face was a canvas, any emotion or expression which graced it was there for a reason. But something inside his being told him to trust Murdoc.

"If you do not wish to help," Murdoc pressed a button on the remote in his hand, and the cage door sprung open. MacGyver let out a gasp. Murdoc suppressed a groan. "You are free to go. But please, I beg of you to stay." For more reason than one, he added mentally.

The trouble-shooter just remained where he stood in the cage. Murdoc felt something inside him soar.

"If I help you, we do it on my terms. No guns, no killing if we can help it. And you turn in not only members of H.I.T, but also yourself."

Murdoc just grinned. "It's settled then."

"Murdoc?"

"You are free to go, MacGyver.' He replied, and tried to keep the bitterness from his voice. MacGyver was so close, that he could almost have him. Murdoc could claim him as his own, taint the goodness which was Angus MacGyver. He shook the thought from his mind.

Of all the perverse things to think about, to desire. The fact that he felt this way about the man he had, on many occasions, attempted to kill confounded him. But he knew he would have to have him. But not now. Not when he needed MacGyver's help. Though afterwards, well. We'll just see, he thought.

"Murdoc?" MacGyver asked again, almost cautiously. He was at the top of the stairs leading out of the basement.

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm glad you've decided to quit the whole 'H.I.T' thing. Hell, I don't even know why I am saying it."

"Meet me in half an hour at the bar on Fifth and Chapel." He said, but his tone softened in a way of thanks.

Mac just nodded in response before leaving.

The assassin ran a hand down his face and sighed. Shit, he thought.

He forced his thoughts of MacGyver back to the dark corner of his mind. He placed the thoughts in a secure box and bolted the lid shut, just as he had been trained to do. He had to focus on the task at hand; getting his sister back.

And then, and only then, could he open the box hidden in that obscure corner of his mind.

He relished at the thought.

0-0-0-0-0

Mac had just handed off Ashton to the authorities. For now, he hoped she would be safe.

He felt an odd sense of pride at the way he and Murdoc worked as a team. No backstabbing and no killing each other. MacGyver frowned and sighed. Murdoc had sacrificed himself in order to save both his sister and MacGyver. So the assassin actually had morals, he thought with a rueful smile.

Then he saw the manila envelope on his Jeep's windscreen. He paled considerably. He knew instantly who it was from. Cautiously, he opened the envelope and skimmed through the content. That sly bastard! But MacGyver had already known that Murdoc never intended to turn himself in. The assassin was just humouring him. At least now he had the evidence to put away key members of H.I.T.

'_Keep looking over your shoulder, MacGyver.'_

Said the note nestled amongst the evidence. And as he read those words, he glanced behind him.

He could almost imagine Murdoc's laugh; harsh icy and taunting. It made Mac shiver, and he wasn't sure if it was a shiver from the iciness of the sound, or something else…

MacGyver chided himself.

Murdoc was your enemy.

_But he was your ally._

And now he wouldn't hesitate in killing you.

With that thought, he opened the car door and slipped into the driver's seat. It took him a few moments to process the prick he felt in his fingertip. It took him another few to lose consciousness. But before he delved into the darkened depths, he let out a scream of accusation:

"MURDOC!"

0-0-0-0-0

When Mac awoke, he felt disorientation wash over him. His mouth was bone dry, and his head was fuzzy and ached. Cold metal encased one of his ankles, so he assumed he was shackled to the bed.

"There is an aspirin and a glass of water on the table for you," said a soft voice sensing his arrival into the conscious world.

He took a few moments to take in his surroundings. He was laying on a bed in a dimly lit and slightly murky room. Metal bars fenced off one section of the room, the section where he lay. He was in a cage, again. He knew this cage…

"Murdoc!" the trouble-shooter shouted vehemently, before wincing at the loudness of his own voice. Shit, he thought; quietly.

"Hush now. Aspirin, water, table. Then shouting and screaming. Okay?"

MacGyver slowly and stiffly sat up on the bed. The mattress was surprisingly comfortable. Strange…

"How… How do I know it's not going to kill me?" he asked wearily

"I don't plan on killing you this time either, MacGyver. I'm a reformed man, remember?"

"No."

"Oh well," he said airily, "The leg iron should have enough length to allow you to get to the table. The aspirin and the water won't kill you, MacGyver, and neither will I. Well, not today."

"Gee thanks Murdoc." He said as he made his way cautiously towards the table.

He took the aspirin, drank the water and sank back down on the bed.

"My pleasure. Now, speaking of my pleasure…"

Murdoc had an animalistic glint in his eyes as he stepped closer.  
It was then that Mac discovered he wasn't wearing a shirt. But Murdoc had already established this fact. It seemed that he was enjoying the show. Murdoc licked his lips menacingly as Mac tried to cover his deliciously tanned chest with his arms.

Mac had a really bad feeling about this. He shivered, not because he was frightened by the man in front of him or cold. It was too sensuous for that. His body was betraying him. Felling these emotions he had forbidden himself from feeling.

MacGyver, too, had a box in the corner of his mind where he hid his most deranged, horrendous and despicable thoughts and desires. Sadly, many of these thoughts and desires related to his captor.

He was drawn out of his musings by hot breath against his neck. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to suppress an animalistic sound, either of disgust or enjoyment. He could not tell. Closing his eyes, he tried to collect his thoughts and form a plan of escape. Those thoughts were thoroughly scrambled when a pair of lips found his neck. Mac shuddered, and he could feel Murdoc's lips form a smile against his skin.

He tried to push the other man away, but Murdoc was too strong. Legs straddled his hips as he was pushed back down on the bed. Lips still attacked his neck with feverish vigour.

"Murdoc… No… stop… Please…."

The lips moved from his neck, but he was still pressed flat on his back against the mattress.

"Now why would I do that MacGyver?" The assassin shifted his hips as he spoke, and Mac couldn't stop the groan from his lips. "Why would I stop when it is obvious how much you want this?" He rocked his hips again and both could feel something harden between them. Mac cursed his traitorous body.

"Oh MacGyver," he gasped melodramatically, "Is that a gun in your pocket? Or are you just glad to see me?"

"I don't carry a gun, Murdoc," he spoke in a steeled voice in an attempt to keep from letting on just how much his body wanted this. Wanted him.

"Mmmm," Murdoc moaned as the trouble-shooter continued to struggle. The only affect though, was making the assassin harder.

Murdoc claimed MacGyver's lips with his.

Though Mac had stopped struggling and decided to embrace the moment, his tongue still battled for dominance of the kiss. Too soon, air became a necessity. They broke apart just long enough for Murdoc to remove his shirt.

He released a bestial growl as he palmed the trouble-shooter through his jeans. He bucked his hips at the unexpected contact. Murdoc began nipping and sucking at his jaw in earnest.

"Murdoc," Mac pretty much moaned

"Say it again," Murdoc commanded, using more pressure on his crotch.

"Murdoc," This time, MacGyver did moan out his name.

"You have no idea how amazing my name sounds from your lips." Murdoc said between nips to MacGyver's collarbone.

"Please," Mac pled, "Please, just…"

"Please what?"

The trouble-shooter just ground himself down into the assassin's hand. "Give me something. Anything," he rasped

"Mmmm, how could I deny you?"

With swift movements, Murdoc efficiently disposed of their remaining clothing.

The assassin licked his lips as he drank in the sight of his latest conquest, MacGyver of all people, writhing beneath him.

He traced the planes and angles of the trouble-shooters body, first with his fingertips, then with his tongue.

Soon enough, the exploring ended and the pace quickened. The sound of flesh striking flesh was punctuated with guttural moans from Murdoc, which grew increasingly louder.

Only Murdoc's lips could staunch the flow of incoherent words spilling from MacGyver's mouth.

Soon after, both found the most primitive form of release. They laid there, a gasping and panting tangle of limbs.

Afterwards, both would force themselves to lock up their thoughts and desires regarding the other man in a shadowy, cryptic corner of their respective minds. But for now, at least, they could bask in the moment.

0-0-0-0-0

So what did you think? Please, pretty please, leave a review.

Peace, Love and Rock always,

RockerBabe414


End file.
